With the continuous development of display technology, display apparatuses with a large size, a high resolution and a high refresh rate have become a hot spot in the field of display.
In a conventional display apparatus, a source driving circuit is provided on one side (generally a lower side) of a display panel, and when the source driving circuit charges pixels through data lines, as a distance between a pixel and the source driving circuit becomes large, resistance of a data line and capacitance between the data line and a common electrode increase, that is, a Resistance Capacitance (RC) delay deteriorates. As can be seen from the above, a charging rate of the pixel on the display panel in a bottom-up direction gradually decreases, thereby resulting in a gradual decrease in brightness of the display panel in the bottom-up direction and non-uniform display brightness of the display panel.